Jacinto Quartz (Tom Topaz)
WIP Appearence She has rusty red short curly hair, dark orange skin and brick red eyes. She is short and slim, with delicate limbs. She wears a brownish orange bodice with a dark red hexagon in the chest, scarlet leggings and a bright reddish-orange neckerchief. Personality She is really upbeat and energetic, being always active and full of vitality, running all over the place, climbing any hill she finds and bouncing in every rock. She can be pushy and impatient sometimes, but in fact she is really encouraging and kind, always assuring people they can do more and emboldening them to push their limits. She is always willing to lend some lifeforce to whomever needs it. History The Kindergarten where Jacinto Quartz was created was located in a little and mostly barren planet not far from Earth by Gem standards. By the time she popped out of the ground, all facilities were abandoned long ago. It is currently unknown what exactly happened at this colony, but the presence of Corrupted Gems shows that it was exposed to the Corrupting Light or some version of it at some point of its past. WIP Abilities & Limitations Due to the poor conditions of the planet where she was created, as well as her overstaying in the ground, she does not possess all the standard abilities and traits of Gemkind. It is unknown if she has the potential to develop them, however she does have unique abilities which hint towards her having more power than it shows. Natural Abilities *Weapon summoning: She is able to summon her Gem weapon, a gymnastics ribbon, but she lacks the necessary skill to use it, frequently ending up entangled with it. *Bubbling: She displays the ability to bubble objects. Her bubbles are rust-coloured and can be used to contain and store lifeforce *Enhanced strength and agility: while she is too short and slim for a Quartz she makes up for it by having impressive strength. Her little body allows her to be very nimble and do fast and precise movements in battle. However, her sheer strength can turn against her, because of her tiny and delicate build. Unique Abilities *Positive Lifeforce manipulation: She can manipulate the energy of living beings in a positive way, being able to infuse it in beings, manipulate its flow between living beings, gather it from surroundings and even augmentating it. However, she can not drain it from living beings to harm them or make them become lifeless, as it only works in a positive way. She limits to either gather the excess of it from the surrounding beings or stimulate its dormant version within them. She is greatly depowered by the lack of life in the Kindergarten. **Life-Force Detection **Life-Force Transferal **Life-Force Augmentation (increases the quantity of lifeforce that a living being is capable of producing) **Limited Life Infusion (In gem shards, inactive/developing gems and corrupted gems). **Limited Life-Force Extraction (She can only take the excess of it from other beings) **Limited/Indirect Healing/Curing (via Life-Force Transferal, as it revitalizes the body and stimulates natural healing) Category:Approved Characters